Desperation
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Takes place right where 3x06 left off. Chuck is still angry, Blair is trying to get him to forgive her, so they play a little game. A sexual game. Angry sex follows, and then passionate sex later on. Very MATURE, don't say I didn't warn you. C/B


Desperation

**A/N: This idea has been with me ever since I saw last week's Gossip Girl and I don't know what it is. Maybe it's the lack of sex between the two of them or the fact that I find Chuck and Blair getting a tad robotic and dare I say boring. This is my answer to it. Takes place directly after 3x06 and be warned that it contains a lot of sex. It also switches from Blair's back to Chuck's POV a lot. Hopefully that doesn't confuse anyone. I think it's because of all my pregnancy hormones, but all I seem to be able to write is smutty things now. Anyway, enjoy!**

"I'm sorry, Chuck." Blair Waldorf walked into his suite and almost took a step backward at the anger shimmering in Chuck's eyes. He hadn't looked at her like that for such a long time; in fact the last time had been where he had found out from _Gossip Girl_ that she had slept with his Uncle Jack. She eyed herself critically in the mirror above the liquor cabinet and smoothed a hand down the black sheath that she was wearing and noticed that her hair was curled perfectly. It was tousled in just the right fashion. She looked good and she knew it.

She perfected her plastic smile and turned back to Chuck. Looking at him now, she also knew that looking good didn't matter at all to him. Blair almost felt fearful with the emotion glazing out of his eyes. She should have never done what she had. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

He still said nothing, but only eyed her in disdain. She moved closer to him and she breathed a huge sigh of relief when he didn't move back from her. He obviously wasn't going to make this easy on her. She really didn't blame him though because she would have done the same to him, if their positions were switched. "I thought you had a meeting."

"I lied," he acknowledged simply.

"Oh," her breath caught in her throat and she was shocked at the pain that ripped through her. They had been so happy and carefree the past few months, and now that all seemed to be erased with one mistake. They were back to lying, plotting, and playing stupid and petty games.

She stroked his cheek with one of her fingers and he flinched for a second. That hurt her even more. "You didn't have to lie," Blair said softly. "You could have just asked for some space and I would have been more than happy to leave you alone for a while."

Chuck brushed past her with indifference and moved to the liquor cabinet and poured three fingers of scotch in a tumbler. He drained it in one swallow. "Did you even deserve to know?" he asked harshly.

She closed her eyes swiftly. She hated seeing the mistrust that she had obviously created. Why did one of them always have to fuck up in some regard? Could they ever get it right or were they doomed to keep repeating their mistakes? Blair knew one thing this time though that she had denied for months past: She loved him and wouldn't let a little thing like this come between them. Again.

Chuck had his back turned to her and he finally spoke. "You know what the crazy thing is, Waldorf? I don't actually mind that I had to kiss a guy. I would do anything for you and you know that. All you had to do was ask, but instead you had to lie and deceive me and play these stupid fucking games all over again. Aren't we past that?"

Blair swallowed hard and knew that he was exactly right. "I should have come to you, Chuck, but I was stupid and foolish. Can't you forgive me?"

"Like you would forgive me if the tables were turned? Because we both know that you would act like the icy princess you are and give me the cold shoulder for weeks."

He had a point there.

"I'm admitting the mistake though, Chuck, doesn't that count for anything?"

---

He stared at her and wanted to lash out at her for making him feel so insignificant, but there she stood looking so beautiful and solemn and he felt desire race through his body and settle heavily in his groin. He hated that sometimes about Blair. No matter what she did, he always still desired and wanted her. And now his anger added an extra element to that.

Only Blair could make him feel these types of emotions. Right now Chuck was livid because he thought all of these games were over when they entered into a real relationship in the summer. They had admitted their true feelings to each other and that should have counted for something. The lying and trying to one up each other would stop. Not the case for Blair, obviously.

Suddenly, he stalked towards her, like he was advancing on prey.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a tone of fear creeping into her voice. He didn't mind that so much.

"Are you really sorry?"

"Yes. I told you that I was, Chuck."

Hmm. "Prove it to me, Blair."

"How?" she asked, while a confused expression settled on her face and he was sure that she was thinking of all different ways to make it up to him.

"Well, I think a little lesson from me is in order."

"I still don't understand."

Chuck laughs with bitterness, but some of his anger is starting to fade but he wants to keep the façade up a while longer. "I hate you, Waldorf."

---

Blair is stunned for a moment and can feel tears welling up in her eyes, when something dawns on her. She bites her lip and decides to play along. She knows what Chuck is doing. He's trying to make her angry, so he can show her that nobody plays Chuck Bass. On some level, she thinks that he has already forgiven her, but would never admit it to her. She is sure that he has some nefarious plan to shock her, but he had yet to learn that Waldorf's didn't shock easily. Oh, she would play.

---

Chuck pulls Blair's arm roughly towards him. "You're mine, you know that right?" She says nothing and he realizes that she knows and has caught onto the game. The angry game. Sometimes angry sex can be the best thing. She knows that he would never hurt her and maybe this was part of the attraction. She understood what was happening and would play along. Chuck started to unbutton his silk blue dress shirt and causally discarded his tie and shirt on the floor. Blair's eyes immediately darken with desire. This was going to be fun.

"What are you doing?" she asks on a shaky breath and he know she's pretending. It adds to the excitement.

"You'll see," Chuck replies and leaning down, he puts his lips to her ear, licking and nipping the lobe. Blair sucks in a breath and he looks at her; she's got her eyes squeezed tight. He smiles because he knows her too well. She's trying hard not to give in and keep up the game. The game of forgiveness. "Don't you want me to forgive you, Blair?"

Her brown doe eyes look up and she nods her head once. "Then keep up."

He leans close to her ear again and grumbles," Go ahead, try to resist. I'll have you begging before the night is over." In typical Blair fashion, she hisses, "You are such an asshole."

Down her throat, his lips move, tongue flicking. Chuck stops at the bottom part of her neck, right where it meets her shoulder, and nibbles. Blair loves this. He knows she is doing everything in her power not to respond because Blair Waldorf hates to lose, even if it is a stupid game that he concocted. The urge to see her naked body suddenly overcomes him. Blair turns her back on him and moves to the couch. Chuck, of course, follows. He sits on the back of his legs and takes hold of the top part of her new dress that she thought would make him forgive her, if she looked beautiful. Her eyes fly open. He smirks at her as he begins to tearing at it. Chuck lets out a grunt of a short laugh as her eyes widen and she gasps. She can't deny it. It's all in her eyes, she loves when he's rough with her. The material of Blair's dress doesn't give way easily, but eventually it does. He continues to rip at it until the entire dress is pushed to either side of her body.

Chuck lies on one side of the couch, soaking in the sight of her, lightly rubbing his fingers around her body. He loves her, but right now he doesn't want her to know that. He grabs one of her breasts and starts teasing the nipple with a thumb. It responds immediately, growing hard and large. Chuck notices her biting her lip. He smirks, knowing that he is beginning to get to her.

His eyes move over to her other breast, and he notices that Blair is lying very submissively. That causes a grin to break out over his face because she's not going to make it easy for him. He loves her for it, although he is still angry as all hell and wants to show her that. Eventually. Chuck's touch is light and teasing, and goose bumps start to break out all over her body. She shivers as he continues to roll her left nipple between his thumb and middle finger, while tonguing the right one. Chuck covers her areola with his lips and begins to suck, eventually concentrating his efforts on her now swollen nipple. He sucks harder and harder, pulling her nipple and tugging on it every so often with his teeth, while continuing to pinch and pull the other with nimble fingers. A true smile crosses his face when he feels Blair pushing her breasts up to meet his bare chest, her back lifting off the couch as much as her body will allow. Maybe she wasn't willing to play.

Chuck looks up at her. "You have always loved this, haven't you, Blair? You love for me to use you and fuck you. It doesn't matter how angry I am, you just want to be fucked at any cost." He bites down again, tugging slightly harder. A cry escapes her mouth, and her chest is rising and falling faster now, her breathing becoming heavier. Chuck's cock begins to throb and he lets go of the nipple clenched between his fingers and moves his hand down, stopping when he reaches her pubic area. He has always loved to rub his hand over her waxed, smooth pussy and that isn't different now. He can feel her lower body twitch which makes his dick pulse harder.

---

Chuck's mouth is on her other nipple now, while his hand continues to explore her wet, slick folds. Blair can feel the wetness and moisture and Chuck sucks in his breath. Damn her body! She knows that he's just trying to prove a point, but she doesn't want to give into him so easily. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of doing this to her when he was mildly angry because it felt like all those times before. The times before they were an actual couple and things should be different now. It shouldn't be like this. Why couldn't he have just forgiven her and they could have gone back to normal?

Well, because normal is boring and mundane for one. And because she had been wrong. Blair's arousal becomes imminent and she can't stop herself. Chuck always knows what she wants. His finger pushes toward her opening and because of how wide her legs are spread, it slips easily inside of her. Oh, God, Blair can feel him moving it in and out, spreading her wetness around. Then she feels it against her clit.

Her mind is reeling. Part of Blair Waldorf is so upset with how she is responding to him, especially after the way he's treating her just like a sex object, even though she knows that is not the case. But then another part of her is tingling with excitement, surely that is the evil part of her. Her clit aches for more and she stops fighting it and gives in. Chuck uses that to his advantage because as soon as he notices her submission to him, he stops touching her. Everything comes to a halt. Why is he stopping, damn it? Chuck pushes up one elbow, and stares down at her. Before Blair can stop herself, she's whispering to him, "Please…..please."

"What?" he asks. "I didn't hear you, Waldorf."

He's playing the part of bastard perfectly! He sits up and pushes himself off the couch. Was he going to leave her here like this? Was that his payback for doing what she had done? Grabbing a pillow, he walks over to the end of the couch, smirking as he looks at her. "God, you look so good like that, Blair," he sighs, as though he doesn't want her to look so delicious, while shoving the pillow under her bottom. Doing that raises her hips up slightly, exposing more of her pussy to his dark and intense eyes. His hands start to lightly brush Blair's inner thighs, moving up and down, each time drawing a little closer to her seeping wetness. The light touch of his is driving her crazy. Her hips begin to gyrate and she wants _more._ She always wants more of Chuck. Blair raises her eyes and realizes that he's watching her breasts heave, and that only excites her more.

---

Chuck can see and hear her moaning softly. Fuck! That has always driven him insane when she gets vocal. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be hard and desperate with her, but it's changed now. His cock is throbbing painfully now, and he wants to take her, right then and there. But Chuck is also deriving great pleasure from slowly tearing down her resistance. He wants to make her beg. He wants to make her look a little bit like a fool because she would deserve it. It's how he felt when he found out that had used him for her own purposes, only to gain something insignificant.

He kneels at the edge of the couch, continuing to drive her crazy with faint touches. He runs his fingers across her lower stomach over to her hips, and Chuck groans as he watches her twitch and shudder. Snaking himself up the couch, he nuzzles his face between her thighs, lightly kissing her slick lips that are wet with desire and enjoying her scent. His tongue explores her inner folds and opening, finally settling on her clit. Chuck's mind is trying to block out her cries, which have intensified. He just wants to dig in but he also doesn't want her to cum yet. He has to keep torturing her for a while. So, instead, he only tickles her clit with his tongue, alternating from barely touching it to flicking at it roughly. Chuck raises his eyes to her face so he can see her. He can just make out her face, and her head is thrashing about wildly. He takes her nub between his teeth and gives it a quick nip, enjoying the sound of her little yelp.

Chuck can't take the pressure in his groin any longer. His pants and boxers are hurriedly pulled down and pool around his feet. He is in too much of a rush to take them off all the way. He slides up her body and moves his hips between her legs. Chuck can't even begin to comprehend the thought of how hot this has made him. It's as if his initial anger has fueled his desire, and he wants Blair more than he ever has, which says quite a lot. He moves the tip of his cock closer, and pushes enough against her to barely enter her opening. A loud groan escapes Blair's lips. She's trying to move her hips to push his cock further into her with little success.

"Oh, please Chuck. Please. Don't do this to me," she cries out.

"Do what?" he asks quite innocently, as if he has no idea what she is referring to.

In a growling tone come the words Chuck has been waiting to hear and they just make him hotter and his cock throbs inside of her. "Stop teasing me, Chuck. Stop teasing me and just fuck me!" She looks into his eyes as she yells the last two words.

He feels himself beginning to lose control and Chuck is using all of his willpower to only push his dick in partially, stopping at about the halfway point.

"This? Is that what you want? He asks, grinding his hips a little to tease her even more.

---

Blair is going to kill him as soon as this is over. What the hell does he want from her? She looks at him, finally snaps, and screams, "I've said I'm sorry and I've played your game for the last half hour because I love you, so yes this is what I want! Fuck me, baby. Can you fuck me hard?" She purrs the last sentence.

Blair can tell he's moving his legs into a kneeling position, getting ready to take her all the way. She raises her hips as much as she can in anticipation. Suddenly, that feeling that she loves overwhelms her. Chuck is thrusting forward, ramming it into her as far as it will go. She feels him hit against her cervix, and there's a slight pain, but she knows that feeling will soon fade and it all adds to the overwhelming pleasure that is coursing through her. Blair can't stop herself from letting out a loud, long moan. His hands are burrowing into the couch next to her body, on either side of her. She knows that this means that he is using all of his body strength to pull back and shove his cock into her again. "Chuck," she calls out in a harsh whisper because she can't help herself. He growls in approval. Oh God, there it is, ramming into her hard, his body against her, balls slapping her ass. Blair feels his body start to tighten, and she would guess that he won't be able to last much longer. Although she can't really form any coherent thought at the moment. His thrusts bear into her harder and harder, and she moans louder each time, calling his name and how much she loves what he is doing to her, knowing that it drives him crazy, but Blair can't even control it any longer.

Every part of her body seems to be on fire. She can feel that familiar tightness and warmth building in her stomach. But, because of the position that she is currently in, she can't move as much as she would like to meet his thrusts. Chuck had wanted to be dominant in this venture of their lovemaking. Well you couldn't call this making love, it was a need. A purely sexual craving of passion and lust and love had nothing to do with it right now. Instead, Blair waits for his pounding cock to hit her in the right spot, which will prolong her climax. She cries out in frustration because she needs to come now with him.

---

Chuck can tell she's at the brink, but because of the position that he has her in, her engorged clit must not be getting enough attention. The time for games has stopped. He knows exactly what he has to do. He rams her again, but then he pauses and grinds his lower body against her, gyrating his hips enough to rub against her pouting clit. Chuck continues to do this – pounding and grinding, pounding and grinding – and he can tell he was correct in his assumption by the way she is yelling with pleasure now. "That's it, Chuck! Right there! Whatever you do, don't stop!"

Stopping is not on his mind. All that he can think about is giving Blair all the pleasure that she has given him and returning it in equal fervor.

His teeth are clenched, and Chuck is using all of his willpower not to come. He squeezes his eyes shut as he feels her spasms building, her wet lips wrapped around his thick shaft, clenching and tightening. He looks at her; her body appears racked with pleasure, and he hears those words that he's been waiting to hear. Blair cries out with a startling orgasm, "I'm cumming! Chuck, come with me."

He clenches his ass, scrunching his stomach and shoulders, a loud groan escaping his mouth. Her pussy is gripping his cock so tightly now that he can't hold back any longer. "Fuck Blair," he calls. "You are so fucking beautiful." And then it feels like his orgasm will never end and he lets loose. Finally, it stops and he falls on top of her, gasping for breath. Chuck can hear her, she's still panting. He places his face next to hers, waiting for her breathing to slow, and is surprised to find wetness. She must have been crying at some point, whether from the pleasure of it all or his rough exterior with her, he did not know, perhaps it was a combination of the two. Puzzled, Chuck raises his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"I hate you, Bass," she says, weakly. "I fucking hate you."

His heart almost stops, but then he says the teasing glint in the corners of his eyes and the way her mouth curves up in a smile, and he knows she was just playing him, like he was playing. Chuck gives her a quick hard kiss, filled with passion. And just like that, everything was okay in their world again.

---

The next few days Blair and Chuck don't see each other too much. Blair is busy at NYU and Chuck is busy trying to feel bad about their angry and lusty type encounter, but he doesn't. He really doesn't know how Blair feels though. Even though she obviously had gotten off, he hoped that he hadn't ruined whatever that they had. And finally, after much pacing and deliberating, he goes to r the Waldorf residence because he can't bear not to be with her.

---

He makes it there in record time. Dorota answers the door, just as usual and he asks for Blair, and she answers him in her thick Polish accent, "She's up in her room, Meester Chuck. Should I get?"

"No. Just make sure not to interrupt us for a while."

Dorota nods her head once to show that she understood and begins to bustle around the house, cleaning various objects. Chuck takes the stairs to Blair's bedroom two at a time. As soon as he reaches the door that is closed to her bedroom, he stops himself. He's almost afraid of what he'll find when he goes inside. Will she be mad? It's almost ironic how nervous he is about going to see his girlfriend. Chuck Bass isn't supposed to be afraid of anything or anyone. In the end, he toughens up and opens the door to her room without knocking. The typical Chuck Bass style.

Blair is sitting on her bed, Indian type style, reading a book full of boring lectures, Chuck supposes. "Hey," he says softly.

She looks over at him and her eyes give away no emotion. She looks beautiful as she always does. Her hair is up in a haphazard bun and she's wearing a flimsy excuse for a robe, but that doesn't stop her from looking gorgeous. Blair Waldorf is the only one that can make him feel this way. She's the only one that can make desire pump through his veins at the lightest touch, the only one that can make him crazy and happy at the same time, and she is definitely the only woman he's only loved or will ever love.

"What are you doing here, Chuck?" she asks as she stands and moves closer to him.

Now he had to find the words to express himself, which had always been a problem for him. "I guess I owe you some sort of an apology for last week."

"What do you mean?" Blair asks, as she quirks an eyebrow in confusion.

He tries again. "I'm sorry for being rough and so angry when you were apologizing and the sex that followed. You know that I would never hurt you, don't you, Blair?"

He is shocked when he hears her laughing. "Chuck, that didn't bother me. I knew you were playing one of our 'games' and wanted me to play along. Sure, I knew you were angry, but it was all very exciting to me. Wasn't it for you?"

His eyes slid shut for a second in relief. She was something. "Of course I thought it was exciting." He stepped closer to her and admitted, "At first I was boiling with rage over what happened, but then my anger overcame me and that was truly desire. You're the only one that can do that to me, Waldorf."

Blair's mouth quirked upward and she placed a hand on a hip and said very petulantly, "I better be the only one you're doing that with!"

He smirks slightly. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do." She grasps his hand and holds on tight. "I am truly sorry for what I did though, Chuck, and I haven't called you or come to see you because I wanted to give you some time to let everything calm down, and I was hoping that in time we could go back to the way we were. That is if you're going to forgive me. Are you?"

He snatched one of his arms out and wrapped it around her waist. "I was angry, but I already forgave you the moment you told me you were sorry. Don't do it again though." His tone hardened and he said, "You can't use me, Blair."

"I know. I didn't mean to and I promise that I won't do it again." She snuggled up to him and admitted, "I've missed you the past couple of days."

"I've missed you too, Blair."

After a time, he asked, "How has NYU been the last few days?"

Blair made a face as though he had asked her how it was to shop at Payless. "It's been pretty awful. Vanessa is everywhere, as is Humpty, and I can't stand any of them. Ugh."

"Can I take your mind off of it?"

"How?" she asked seductively.

"Like this," he groaned and felt his desire for her build as he moved closer to her yet again and his thumb tipped her chin upward as his lips lowered to brush hers once, twice, three times. He eased her into a kiss, that seemed to erase everything that happened a few days ago, although it was still fresh in their minds and it had excited them and not been a turn-off.

---

The kiss warmed her from the top of her head, down her spine, to the pit of her stomach. Hot tingles spread between her legs and thighs, the backs of her knees and the soles of her feet. The inside of his slick mouth tasted of scotch and cigarettes, a very familiar taste to Blair, and he kissed her like he couldn't get enough of her, but this time there was no anger shimmering underneath the surface.

She tilted her head to one side to give him better access, and he drove her against the back of one of the walls and made love to her mouth with his lips and tongue and hot juices. His warm palm slipped beneath her satin, crimson robe, and he slid his fingertips along the smooth edge of her bra, his touch grazing the swell of her breasts. Her skin grew tight, and she reached for the knot of his bowtie. She pulled at it until it came undone. She suckles his tongue as she unfastened the tiny button at his collar. Her fingers worked downward until the dress shirt lay open, then she pulled the ends from his pants. Between their bodies, her hands found his hard abdomen. Chuck sucked in his breath. The fine hair tickled her fingers as she combed them up to his stomach and flattened her palms over his nipples. His muscles hardened beneath her touch, his flesh puckered, and he groaned deep within his chest.

"Blair, I want you so much I ache. For the past few days, I've been wondering if you were mad at me for what happened and how I never wanted that to happen. I've been lying awake for nights imagining you, picturing you naked, my face in your breasts, and you and me having wild sex. Since I'm here, it's time I stopped thinking about it and got busy." He flexed his wrists and worked at the buttons there. He tore at his shirt and threw it on the floor. "I want to make love to you right this time."

"Chuck, I love what we did the other day. Stop apologizing. We'll do it again some time."

"You're amazing," he said and came at her, wrapping her in his arms as his mouth swooped to take possession. He ran a hand down her back to her behind, then he gently pushed her on her bed, positioning her so that she lay on her back. He knelt on one knee between her thighs, his other foot was planted on the floor, and he pulled back to look at her with hungry eyes. Blair's robe lay open, exposing her right leg and hip and the slope of her left breast. He untied the belt and moved aside the satin material. His hot gaze touched her everywhere. Lingered on the thin triangle of islet and hearts covering her crotch, then slowly up her abdomen to the stiff underwires of her bra, pushing her breasts together.

"I've always wanted to do this to you, Blair." He leaned over and placed his palms beneath her shoulders. He lifted, then nestled his face in her cleavage. He placed soft kisses between her breasts as she ran her hands across his bare shoulders and down his smooth back. She wrapped one leg around his waist and pressed into him. A low groan rumbled deep in his throat as he pressed back, shoving his hard erection against her crotch. Everything in her consciousness focused on him, the pleasure of his touch, and the dull ache between her legs that only Chuck could satisfy. His soft kisses made her insane for more, and she arched her back, pressing the fullest part of her breast to his lips. He lifted his gaze to hers and smiled, then he opened his mouth and sucked her through her thin bra. He drove her wild with the slow, undulating rhythm of his hips. Through the narrow strip of her panties and the wool of his pants, he turned her liquid inside. Her skin burned, her nipples tightened, and she dug her fingers into his shoulders and ground against him. He slid his hand beneath her shoulder and grasped her thigh, stopping her.

"Slow down, baby, or you're going to make me embarrass myself right here, before the really good part."

"This is the really good part, Bass."

His quiet laughter filled the space between their lips. "We both know how much better it gets."

"Prove it," she whispered huskily.

He accepted her challenge and pushed himself up from the bed and dragged her against the wall. Blair paused to kiss the side of his throat. She tasted his cologne and she slid a hand across his flat abdomen, down the front of his pants, and found the long hard length of him. Then before she knew what he was doing, he picked her up and set her on the top of the cool dresser in her bedroom. Her hand knocked several things to the floor. Neither cared.

He pressed his lips to the inside of her knee and sat in one of the chairs in her room, bringing him closer to her.

Blair's gaze took in his hair and the smile he brushed across against her inner thigh. Passion smoldered in his dark eyes as the tip of his tongue touched her skin below the elastic leg band of her panties. Her breath caught in her throat and he held her there, suspended, turning her insides hotter, and making her wonder what he would do next. "I want to taste you right here," he said and softly drew her skin into his warm mouth. Every pinpoint of desire in her body intensified and burned, making her jumpy at the same time as it held her frozen in place. His hand slipped up the inside of her thigh to the islet covering her crotch. His thumb brushed her through the thin material, and he lifted his head and looked at her.

"How does that feel?"

"Oh, my God, Chuck."

He scooted the chair as close to the dresser as possible. "You drive me insane, Blair, in the best way. I've always wanted you so much." He wrapped one arm around her waist, then he dipped his head and sucked her shallow navel. His grip on her upper thigh tightened while his thumb continued to stroke her through her moist panties. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, shutting out everything but the exquisite pleasure of his hand and his mouth kissing a wet path up to her stomach to the inside slope of her right breast. He drew her sensitive flesh into his mouth, then pushed aside the one cup of her bra and took her nipple into his hot, wet mouth.

Blair moaned and arched her back, lost to the erotic pull of his lips and the smooth texture of his tongue. He slipped two fingers beneath the elastic leg band of her panties and touched her slick flesh, caressing her exactly where she wanted it most, at the place where every sensation pooled and intensified. She tried to close her legs to hold the pleasure of it in, but he stood between her knees. Then cool air brushed across the tip of her moist breast, and she heard him whisper her name. Her eyes fluttered open, and his face was so close that his nose brushed hers.

"Blair," he said again, and then he kissed her, as soft and sweet as the first. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he stood with her in his embrace. Looking into his deep brown eyes, her heat swelled with love and emotion for Chuck. She was glad she didn't have to hide it from him anymore.

The hooks of her bra released, and the thin scrap of material fell away. She pressed her naked breasts into her chest and slid one hand down his side and across his smooth back, over the dip in his spine and the hollow of his waist. She loved touching Chuck, feeling his flesh beneath her hands. Her fingers slid around his leather belt, and she unbuckled and unbuttoned until his pants lay open. Then she pulled back and looked at him. She easily pushed his pants down his thighs and gazed at a pinstriped pair of boxers he had on. He kicked his shoes and trousers aside, then tore at his socks until his feet were bare. He took her hand, and they moved back to her bed.

Her feet sank in the thick white carpet as her gaze moved up and she touched his powerful calves. He reached for her hand, moved it up a few inches, and blatantly pressed her palm to the thick ridge of his erection. "Touch me."

She smiled and complied. Blair slid her hand beneath the waistband of his shorts and wrapped his hot, hot flesh in her palm. She closed her fist around him and lightly stroked from the base of his rock-hard cock all the way to the smooth, plump head. Her other hand pushed his boxers down his thighs, and she was free to look at him. She had always thought of Nate as the most attractive male she had laid eyes on, but seeing Chuck's body over and over again now, she knew she had been wrong. Chuck was perfect in her mind.

She took a step closer, and her nipples brushed his chest. The hot tip of his erection touched her belly, and within her grasp, she rubbed the length of him across her flat stomach and navel. A clear drop of semen smeared her skin as she kissed the hollow of his throat, his shoulder, and the side of his neck. She slid one hand up his chest and looked into his heavy-lidded eyes. "So, when do I get to this really good part that you keep referring to, Chuck?" she asked in a teasing manner.

He nuzzled the side of her throat and groaned, "As soon as you let go of it."

The second she released him, he picked her up beneath the armpits and tossed her on the bed. "Take off those panties," he ordered as he crawled across the duvet to join her in the middle. He helped her pull her underwear down her legs, pausing to kiss her hip, before he pitched her panties over her shoulder, then knelt between her knees. His gaze stared into hers, then lowered to between her thighs. His fingers caressed her belly, her hips, and her slick, sensitive flesh, bringing her close before he stopped and rested his weight on one forearm. "Are you sure you're ready for the really good part again?" he asked but all of the teasing manner was gone, as he brought the broad head of his penis into place.

"Yes," she whispered, and he shoved the long, hard length of him into her. Her eyes widened, her breath caught in the top of her lungs, and she cried out. Then he withdrew and buried himself even deeper.

"Holy shit," he groaned and cupped the sides of her face in his palms. He kissed her, his tongue plunging into her mouth as he thrust slowly into her body. She wrapped one leg around his waist, planted her other foot by his knee, and moved with him, matching the rhythm of his pumping hips. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and kissed him back, matching his greed and passion. With each thrust he propelled them closer to climax. And with each thrust, he stroked a place deep, deep inside her until she could no longer breathe, and she tore her mouth from his and sucked air into her lungs. The pressure built, and her grasp on his shoulders tightened.

"Chuck," she whispered. "I love you." She looked up into his tense, strained features as he drove into her, and she wanted him to know that he had never made her feel so incredible before. He reached beneath her bottom, tilted her pelvis up, and increased the sensation of each thrust, forcing her toward climax. Her heart pounded in her ears, and every ounce of her body, mind, and soul was focused on the slick parts of them where they were joined. She opened her mouth, but all she was capable of uttering was the word yes, followed by a long, satisfied moan.

"That's right, come for me," he whispered, and it was as if the sound of his voice triggered her long, hard fall. Her body tensed and arched as orgasm hit and took over completely. The power of it shook her and squeezed him within her tight body while he plunged harder and deeper. It went one and on, the sensations rolling through until at last an anguished groan tore from his chest and his harsh breathing whispered across her temple. He drove into her one last time, then stilled.

In the aftermath, the only sound was the catching of breath and a siren wailing off in the distance. Every place their skin touched, it stuck together, and a bead of sweat slid down Chuck's temple.

A smile slowly curved the corners of his lips.

"That was amazing," she said.

"No," he corrected, pausing to plant a kiss on her mouth, "you are amazing. And I love you, Blair Waldorf."

"I love you, too. Always. Remember that."

And he would.

Fin.

**A/N: Too much? Or did you like?**


End file.
